


Oatmeal

by writing_ramblings



Series: McReyes Winter Break 2018 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, M/M, McReyes Winter Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: day one - snowed in





	Oatmeal

**Author's Note:**

> day one - snowed in

After the call from base, and trying his best to get a shuttle to reach them, he ended with nothing. The blizzard was too strong, and all the airports had closed; it would be too dangerous to land, even for a Blackwatch pilot. Gabriel hung up and made his way to the motel’s front desk and paid for an extra night and day, not knowing when they would be able to leave. He sighs as pays and rubs his temple, the mission had gone great. They got the intel they needed, and Jack already has his hands on it to plan their next move, but they didn’t count with a snowstorm. This things happen, and Gabriel is used to them, but what he’s not use to its the storm that hits him when he’s near Jesse, when they spend hours together, mostly talking and doing the most normal touches of hands and shoulders. He doesn’t know how to deal with that kind of disaster.

He goes back to their room, a little chill hanging on his skin due to his body adjusting to the weather. The SEP fucked it up so bad, he can hardly feel it. Sadly, he it’s not the same for McCree, who’s sitting on the bed, wrapped in blankets and still shivering. This motel was not built to stand a cold weather, the heaters broken down during the first half hour.

“How’re you holding up?” Gabriel asks him.

“P-peachy,” Jesse trembles. “I-If I open t-the water it’ll f-freeze midair.”

Gabriel scoffs, it couldn’t be that cold. “We should try to sleep, God knows when we’ll be able to leave.”

“And risk my fingers fallin’ o-off, nosir!”

“I won’t let it happen,” Gabriel makes his way to the bed, the only bed in the room. He hadn’t paid attention to it before, they only needed the room for a day, so there weren’t plans to sleep over. He still tries to keep it out of his mind. He remembers the time Fareeha had fallen asleep on his back when she found him taking quick naps because he was too warm and cozy. Even Ana lingers in their hugs when base is too cold. If she doesn’t find Gabriel, she’ll go to Jack, since he also has this gift.

“Make room,” Gabriel says and Jesse pays no mind as he scotches more to the middle and unwraps the blankets. Gabriel lies by his side and Jesse does the same and quickly moves closer to his commander. It’s only for the heat, Gabriel tells himself, the way the younger man wraps his arms around his waist and nuzzles his nose under his neck.

“They always s-say hell’s hot, but nah. I’ve f-felt it, and i-it’s freezin’ cold.” Gabriel laughs to Jesse’s words and almost chokes when the cowboy moves even closer, practically sticking to his skin. He starts feeling it, a pinch of cold over his skin, like a coat, but when the blankets wrap completely around them, and the warmth start spreading through, it ceases, along with Jesse’s shivering.

\--

Jesse had heard of Gabriel’s body temperature. He was a freak of nature, like a lot of agents called him due to his enhancements. He had felt brushes of that heat, it was soothing when they did stealth missions and Gabriel whispered in his ears, it was welcoming during breezy nights on the roof while they smoke, he wasn’t much of a fan when they sparred and his body was already hot enough, but even so, he would always enjoy his commander’s body pinning him to the ground.

His own body was melting in the fort Jesse had created with the blankets and Gabriel. His breathing had gone down to normal and he felt he could speak again. If it were up to him, he would keep this blizzard blowing in the sky for a day at least, just so he could stay in this kingdom, be shielded from the world and drift into a warm slumber.

When he wakes up, his body is better, practically back to normal except for a slight chill that makes him move closer to Gabriel, still asleep close to him. His nose is pressed to the collar of Reyes’ shirt, between his collar bones. He couldn’t stop smiling when he took a deep breath and Gabriel’s scent over took everything else. The best thing about the situation wasn’t just the heat his commander offered, but once Jesse had calmed down, and took a real good breather, the smell of warm oatmeal entered through his nose, reminding him of lazy Sunday mornings and cozy evenings by a fire. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel tighter, and smirked to the sharp intake of breath his commander took, probably waking up to the stirring. Jesse lifts his head until his lips touch Gabriel’s neck, tempted to taste it, to mark the beautiful dark skin until it changed to purple.

Gabriel swallows hard before whispering, “Go back to sleep, Jesse.”

“I’m wide awake now,” Jesse teases as his lips brush skin, feels his Adam’s apple bobbing in another swallow, before Reyes turns to face away from Jesse. But the cowboy is relentless, and too drunk on the scent to pull away. Besides, if he breaks away too far, the cold with embrace him again. He wraps his arm around Gabriel’s hip once more, and presses his nose to the back of his commander’s neck to inhale the smell again. “And you smell s’good, jefe.”

“Jesse,” Gabriel hisses sharply.

“Do you really want me to stop?” Jesse murmurs, as provocative as he can. By the way Gabriel growl and pushes his hips back, Jesse believes it’s a no, but he asks again, as clearly as he can, “Do you want me to stop?”

It’s quiet, and neither move until Gabriel answers, “No.”

\--

He shifts so easily under McCree’s command, turning to face him again, ashamed that he’s allowing something to happen. The barrier he had built up when he realized the cowboy meant more to him crumbles after one touch from said cowboy himself. But the shame disappears when Jesse smiles at him, it’s not wicked nor sinful, it’s genuine. It tells Gabriel he’s okay if Gabriel decides to respond.

Jesse moves closer again, and tucks himself under Gabriel’s chin, where he had started. He hears him taking a deep breath and when he exhales, it tickles his skin. While Jesse remains warm, Gabriel can smell a bit of sweat still lingering on the cowboy’s wild hair. He hardly stayed two minutes in the shower after it came out cold. Yet, he doesn’t mind it. It’s Jesse, and the younger man doesn’t seem to wanna pull away any time soon.

It’s not long after that lips kiss his neck and he freezes. Jesse peppers soft kisses where he can reach without moving too much, and it’s enough to make Gabriel’s heart beat faster with each peck.

“Not even in my dreams did I imagined it’d feel like this,” Jesse comments, and the caress of his lips, his breath brushing his skin and the lust hanging in Jesse’s tongue, it’s enough gasoline to burst the flame in Gabriel. He pins Jesse’s shoulder to the bed, turning him on his back and catches a glimpse of a proud smirk before he closes the gap to kiss the cowboy. Jesse grabs his shirt as if he will fall through a hole in the bed, and wake up from a nightmare.

It feels too nice to let go of, too innocent to try beyond this. The kisses are soft, but the holds are strong, keeping each other in place, making sure they’re still solid and don’t melt in the heat. The blizzard keeps blowing outside, rattling the cheap windows, but the storm in Gabriel has ceased for now. He doesn’t know if my morning, when the snow calms down, he’ll be able to say the same, or if seeing Jesse in the same bad wake up something else in him.


End file.
